Mutt and Nod
Mutt and Nod, voiced by Jeff Bennett and Scott Menville, are characters in the Land Before Time series. They are the secondary antagonists-turned-one of the protagonists of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. They are the friends of Hyp. They later make a return in TV series episode The Great Egg Adventure. They are a pair of adolescent Muttaburrasaurus and Nodosaurus. they serve as Hyp's lackeys and generally follow his lead. Like Hyp, their names consist of the first part of their individual species' names although they may also be a reference to their personalities: "Mutt" is like a loyal but unintelligent dog while "Nod" mindlessly agrees with everything Hyp says. History They first appear alongside Hyp when the trio interrupt a game Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike are playing, taking away their rock. They run away with Hyp when a meteor shower occurs. During chasing Littlefoot and his friends from telling the grown ups that they found water Mutt also accidentally call a wasp a dummy causing it to chase them away. Throughout the film the pair assist Hyp in his schemes and ultimately accompany him into the Mysterious Beyond to look for water. Initially the two are hesitant, and point out that Hyp is just as scared as them because like them he ran away from the meteors. He simply retorts he just didn't want them to feel stupid, and taunts them for their caution. Not wanting to be perceived as babies they go with him. When Hyp becomes stuck in a tar pit and pleads for help, Mutt and Nod prove incapable of assisting him, due to arguing over which one of them must save him. It is therefore Littlefoot and the others who save Hyp, and not his friends. After this, when Fast Biters attack, Mutt and Nod run away and make fun of Hyp's father for risking his neck, prompting Hyp to force the pair to assist him and the others in pushing boulders down upon the sharptooth. The pair returns in The Great Egg Adventure. The pair are back and still doing whatever Hyp tells them, including helping out Littlefoot in moving Fast Biter eggs away from the Great Valley. They split into different teams, with Hyp assisting Littlefoot, while Nod goes with Ducky and Petrie and Mutt with Chomper. They succeed in getting the eggs safely to a location picked out by Chomper. Personalities Just like Hyp, Mutt and Nod started off as bullies due to picking on Littlefoot and his friends, taunting and mocking them and laughing at them. But, at the end of the third film, they, alongside Hyp reformed. Although they, alongside their boss, Hyp reformed at the end of the third film, all three of them went back to being bullies in The Great Egg Adventure in the TV show. However, they reform again. Trivia * In The Great Egg Adventure it is revealed that Nod has an allergic reaction to pollen. * Mutt is similar to Lube from Nickelodeon's Catdog. * In terms of personality, Mutt & Nod, as well as their pal Hyp are similar to the egg thieves in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. * Despite the namesake of his species, Mutt's appearance looks more similar to Hadrosaurus. * It is unknown what happened to Nod's Parents since they do not appear in any other Land Before Time movies and they do not appear in any episodes of the TV show either. So it could be possible that they died. * It is unknown what happened to Mutt's Mother since she does not appear in any other Land Before Time movies and she does not appear in the TV show either so it could be possible that she either died or she divorced Mutt's Father. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Teenagers Category:Kids